Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by Mini Luv
Summary: Those times he’d crawl into his bed and he’d stare at the ceiling and he’d cry because he knew Harry would never want him back.


There was something about the way he walked. Something that Draco found at once annoying and spell-binding. He couldn't take his eyes away. A fact he found annoying and disruptive to his life

It was hard to do the things you were supposed to when you were always staring at Harry Potter.

But Potter, being the idiot that he was, never seemed to notice. Draco would watch Harry, silently berating himself the whole while, and Harry would just walk right on by.

It was funny how completely hopeless it all was.

Sometimes Harry would scratch at his scar angrily, almost like he hated it. Draco would watch and he would ache, trying to pass something to him. Anything. Trying to blast away fucking scar with his mind.

One time that Weasley boy had told Draco to stop staring, told him to get a life and stop it with this 'crush' nonsense. Harry had laughed, clapped Ron on the back and looked a little confused, because he'd never noticed Draco staring at him before.

Draco had said something scathing and walked away, ignoring the incident even though he was taunted about it at times.

Those times he'd crawl into his bed and he'd stare at the ceiling and he'd cry because he knew Harry would never want him back.

Draco hated the Dark 'Lord'. Hated him because he made Harry unhappy. Draco hated Harry as well, knew it was hate because a feeling that strong couldn't be anything _but_hate, but he hated Harry in a different way than he hated the Dark Lord.

Draco wanted the Dark Lord to die.

Draco wanted Harry to kill him. But, as Draco received his mark and started to do his part for the Dark Lord, he found himself unable to do much to show his hatred but grovel and worship at the Dark Lord's feet.

He told _Harry_ he hated him though. He told him almost every time he saw him. Draco could tell by the way Harry's nostrils would flare and his eyes would burn that he hated him too. For some reason Draco felt happy about that. He knew Harry hated him in a different way than he hated Harry, but if Harry hated him, and Harry hated everything he stood for, maybe he'd work just that much harder trying to kill the Dark Lord.

Draco believed in Harry.

He believed that he could kill the Dark Lord; he believed Harry could do anything.

Harry was amazing.

Draco believed so much that that summer he leaked information about the whereabouts of the Dark Lord and when he'd be most vulnerable.

Anonymously, of course. Harry never knew. Never knew Draco was trying to help, trying to do anything he could in the only way he knew he could.

Harry didn't know that Draco hated him in a different way than how he hated Draco.

And then there they were. The Order. The Ministry. Right where Draco told them to be.

And it was a trap.

The Dark Lord knew all along how he felt. Had been in his mind.

And Draco had led them there.

To die.

They fell from surprise, shock, and screamed curses. It was horrible watching as they were slowly killed before his eyes. Their life draining and Draco standing there, watching.

And Harry. Harry was there. Harry was looking at Draco and Draco saw it, saw that hatred and all that Draco could think as Harry raised his wand against him was: _Good, yes. Hate him for me, Harry. Hate him more than you've hated anyone. Use your hate for me and kill him. Kill him, Harry._

Kill him, Harry. Someone yelled it. Out across the room and he knew Harry was thinking about it, knew that Harry wasn't sure, knew that Harry was thinking about giving him a chance. And Draco looked up at the Dark Lord and knew what he was thinking, knew that he was going to tell Harry everything, every little thing and all Draco could think was _no… _because then Harry wouldn't hate anymore, and if he couldn't hate he couldn't channel it at the Dark Lord and when Harry let his guard down Draco knew the Dark Lord would strike and kill him.

Draco couldn't let Harry die.

Harry was worth so much more.

Draco saw Ginny. Saw her and knew and remembered and he knew that Harry loved her. Harry would do anything for her and he had an idea. It was a sparkling idea that radiated hope for him because he just _knew_ how to save Harry now.

And the Dark Lord sparkled as he looked down at Draco and all Draco thought was _Tell him, just tell him you asshole. _And the Dark Lord laughed because he heard and took it as a challenge and Draco raised his wand, pointing it at Ginny, that Weasley girl and knew that Harry needed something to hate him for, something to never forgive him for and something to hate the Dark Lord for. Just another reason to kill the Dark Lord.

Ginny was just on the other side of the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord raised his eyebrows as he thought Draco was fool enough to try to kill him and Draco smiled, because he wasn't, and all Harry saw was Ginny, saw Draco pointing his wand at Ginny and Draco didn't even have to say it before he heard Harry crying out his own curse.

And Draco turned his head and yet again, just like every time before, he was spellbound. Spellbound by Harry. His eyes were glued and they were both staring, glaring at each other even and they both hated each other and even though Draco knew Harry would never hate him the way he hated him it was okay, it was okay because Harry still hated him and it was something and…

And Draco would never stop.

Loving him.

Hating him.

Never.

And Draco's smile widened because Harry was so absolutely beautiful and in a few moments he would hate Draco even more, hate him for giving up his life. Hate him for letting him take his life. Harry would hate him and he would hate the Dark Lord and he'd blame them both and he'd want to kill the Dark Lord all that much more and as the Dark Lord was taken over by shock for a few moments Draco knew Harry would be able to defeat him.

And suddenly there was a large green mass flying towards him and Harry looked so angry but Draco knew that Harry was scared underneath it all and he was still beautiful. And of course Draco hated him, because a feeling this strong could never be anything else.

Draco never once looked away from Harry.

Not even when he fell to the floor.


End file.
